


Burn With Me Tonight

by humapuma



Series: Give Up the Ghost [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Switching, Teasing, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/pseuds/humapuma
Summary: Ever since Steve suggested it, Bucky's wanted to try it.But he knows they need to work up to it first.Sequel to Give Up the Ghost





	Burn With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> *Ahem*  
Well.

Bucky sat back on his knees between Steve’s open thighs, staring down at him with deep hunger. They’d been bonded for a few weeks and Bucky hadn’t been able to stop thinking about something Steve had offered a while ago.

But he knew they would need to work up to it.

Steve released a small whimper as the thin vibrator breached him and then he gasped when it fit into its proper position against his prostate. “Shh,” Bucky purred, “I’m gonna make it so good for you, Alpha.”

Steve’s eyes snapped open at that and he growled, taking his own knees in his hands and pulling them against his chest. “You gonna tease me, Omega? Like you promised?”

Bucky felt his dick twitch in his pants and knew he was already soaking his boxers, but he didn’t care. “Oh yes, Alpha,” he replied, licking his top lip. “I’m gonna make you beg me for more.”

With a grin, Steve challenged, “You can _try_.”

Bucky was nothing if not competitive. “I’ll do more than that,” he promised before reaching down with the small remote and turning the vibrator on.

The effect was immediate – Steve threw his head back, crying out with wide, shocked eyes. He began grinding down but Bucky adjusted himself so he was putting his weight on Steve’s legs, holding him in place. He did, however, increase the rate of vibration by two clicks and Steve very nearly kicked him off the bed.

“Ah – ah! B-Bucky, oh, my God – Buck!”

“Try not to assault me,” Bucky chuckled, using his free hand to push on the outside of the toy, forcing it to press more firmly against Steve’s prostate.

He released a long, disjointed moan and began to grind against Bucky’s hand. “Oh, s-so good, _oh_.”

“That’s it, Alpha,” Bucky encouraged, turning the vibration up more. Steve almost leapt off the bed completely, jostling Bucky but not before making him groan in pleasure. “Oh, God, Alpha, you’re so incredible. I love you so much.”

Steve watched him intently. “Y-you like this?”

“I fuckin’ love it,” Bucky answered, moving his hand in circles against the toy. “I’m so wet for you, so hard already.”

Steve’s gaze fell to where Bucky’s hand rubbed over his clothed erection. “Th-this could make you come?”

“God, Alpha, I could come just watching you,” Bucky swore. “Probably wouldn’t need to touch myself, even.”

Steve groaned, deep and dark. “I wanna make my Omega come,” he growled.

“You will.” Bucky clicked the remote again, hitting the highest setting and watching Steve begin to fall apart before him.

“Fuuuu – Bucky, it’s – it’s too much, I can’t –”

“You _can_, Alpha,” Bucky interrupted, meeting Steve’s gaze. “I can already tell you’re gonna come. Your knot’s gettin’ so big for me. Want it inside me,” Bucky groaned, biting his lip.

Steve’s eyes fluttered and he nodded his head. “P-please, wanna – fuck, Bucky wanna come like that. Please, I – I’ll do anything. Please.”

“We can do that, but,” Bucky murmured, unbuttoning his wet jeans and pushing them down his hips, slowly. “The toy stays in.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Steve agreed, nodding his head desperately and releasing his legs. “Fuck, please, yes.”

Bucky crawled on top of Steve and leaned back a little, letting Steve’s dick gather some of the moisture. “Feel how wet I am, Alpha? Feel what you do to me?”

“L-like this?” He asked, brows furrowed. “I – I did that? B-by l-letting you –?”

Shaking his head, Bucky answered, “By _wanting me to_,” before he took all of Steve in one hot slide.

They both groaned once Bucky was fully seated. Steve’s knot was nearly blown and Bucky could vaguely feel the vibrator he knew to be _inside Steve_. He moaned and began to ride Steve, hard and fast, not needing to hold off for either of them.

“Gonna come,” Steve growled. “Gonna knot you and come inside you.”

“Fuck, yes,” Bucky cried out, “fill me up, Alpha.”

Steve gripped Bucky’s hips hard and thrust up, locking his knot in place and tying them together. The thick feeling of it pressing on Bucky’s prostate sent him over the edge and he came hard, spilling across Steve’s abdomen and chest.

He fell forward then, breathing heavily until Steve’s squirming forced him to open his eyes. “Buck, the t- fuck, please shut it off, please!”

Bucky nodded and clicked the remote, halting the vibrations entirely. Steve relaxed then and his body went limp. They lay there, breathing and twitching, reveling in the aftershocks. After a few minutes, Steve wrapped both arms around Bucky, digging his fingers in Bucky’s hair.

“Mmmm,” Bucky hummed. “Think you wanna try a bigger toy next time?”

“Think I wanna try _you_ next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! What'd you think? <3


End file.
